Quem beija melhor?
by TotalFan
Summary: One-shot. Depois que Freddie participou do game show de Sam, uma pergunta ficou sem resposta.


**Aviso:** _Os personagens não me pertecem. Se você ainda não viu o vídeo copie e cole a URL abaixo na sua barra de endereços: __./2012/03/novo-video-do-icarlycom__

**## Freddie POV ##**

A coisa mais estranha havia acontecido comigo agora. Eu fui ao Pini's com a minha mãe comer uma lasanha porque a lasanha de lá é tão maravilhosa que até a minha mãe que é toda saudável ama. Mas, enfim, quando estava lá fui ao banheiro masculino e acabei encontrando com a Sam, que me fez parcicipar de um game show maluco.

O pior não foi ela quase me ver usando o banheiro foi a pergunta que eu tinha que responder no game. Quando ela me perguntou: "Quem beija melhor. Eu ou Carly?" eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu queia sair de lá correndo, mas fiquei tão surpreso que não consegui me mexer. Felizmente, conseguir enrolar e não responder a pergunta.

Eu nem sei como vou olhar para ela agora. Já estou parado há uns 5 minutos em frete ao apartamento da Carly e tem alguma coisa dentro de mim que sabe que a Sam está aí dentro. De repente, a porta se abre e eu não consigo nem sair dali.

– Freddie! - Carly me chama. - O que você tá fazendo parado aqui na porta?

– Eu ia entrar, mas quando ia colocar a mão na maçaneta a porta abriu. - Eu menti.

– A tá! Eu vou sair para comprar vitamina, mas você pode entrar. Quer alguma vitamina?

– Não, obrigado. A Sam está aí? - Preguntei para confirmar a minha suspeita.

– Tá sim. Porque? - Carly me olho confusa. - Tem algum problema?

– Não, não. Só queria saber se eu não iria ficar sozinho. - Tentei desconversar.

– Tudo bem. - Carly ficou olhando para mim. - Não vai entrar não?

– Hã? Ah é! - Eu entrei no apartamento.

– A Sam tá lá em cima. Tchau! - Carly fechou a porta e foi embora.

Por mais que eu quisesse fugir da Sam, isso não era possível. Depois que a gente terminou o clima ficou meio estranho, mas mesmo assim nós não nos evitávamos. Com sorte, ela nem ia tocar no assunto do game show.

Eu fui para o estúdio e lá estava ela, como a Carly havia falado. E, para o meu azar, ela estava sentada num puff amarelo no meio do estúdio assistindo a gravação que ela tinha feito de mim no Pini's. Eu ia ir embora, mas decidi ficar. Era melhor assim, enfrentá-la sem a Carly aqui. Se ela começasse a falar sobre o que aconteceu, eu podia conversar com ela a sós para nunca mais tocar neste assunto. Afinal, isso não era nada bom para a nossa amizade.

Entrei no estúdio, mas ela nem me olhou. Eu fui me sentar ao lado dela, porém ela continuou concentrada no vídeo que estava passando no monitor, que por uma inexplicável razão tinha agora o Nevel pegando um pouco do macarrão do chão. Quando o vídeo acabou, eu achei que ela iria me dar um pouco de atenção, mas não. Outro vídeo entrou em sequência e ela continuou a me ignorar. Se ela não iria falar comigo, eu iria falar com ela.

– Sam? - Ela não me respondeu, mas eu não desisti. Me levantei do chão e me impus. - Sam? É sério que você não vai falar comigo?

Sam também se levantou do puff e ficou parada na minha frente. Seus olhos queimavam em brasas quando ela olhou para mim. Eu já estava me preparando para qualquer tipo de golpe que ela pudesse aplicar em mim quando ela fez algo para que eu não estava preparado. Ela me beijou assim como ela havia feito no Lock-in. Foi um golpe baixo para qual eu não estava preparado.

E antes que eu pudesse expressar alguma reação sobre o beijo, Sam me largou. Ainda com os olhos queimando como brasas, ela olhou fundo nos meus e disse:

– Da próxima vez que eu te fizer uma pergunta é melhor você responder.

E saiu disparada para fora do estúdio enquanto eu estava parado atônito olhando para porta. Assim que a Sam saiu, Carly chegou segurando uma vitamina.

– Freddie! O que aconteceu? Porque a Sam saiu correndo daqui?

– Me desculpa, Carly! Mas da próxima vez eu não vou me importar que você fique chateada quando eu escolher ela.

Carly me olhava confusa e não era para menos. Com a Sam nunca nada é normal.

* * *

><p>Espero que vocês tenham gostado! :3<p>

Essa é minha primeira história aqui e eu também postei ela no Nyah! Fanfiction ./historia/212062/Quem_Beija_Melhor


End file.
